Pig (Franchise)
|Source = Franchise}} Pigs are a domesticated animal that appear on a minor scale in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Description The Domestic Pig (Sus domesticus) is descended from the Wild Boar. It is a mammal with often sparse wiry hair and two weight-bearing or cloven toes. It is popularly characterized by its snout, which extends somewhat out from its face and ends on a flat pad where the two nostrils are located. The snout is somewhat flexible, and vaguely mimics an extremely short elephant's trunk. Function The pig's main function in both the Franchise and otherwise is for meat production. As a meat animal, it can be assumed that Dragons eat pigs as well, though it has not been explicitly stated in the Franchise. In actuality, pigs have also been raised as pets (Example: Pot-Bellied Pigs). There is limited harvest of pig's milk as well. Pigs are sometimes used to sniff out items, most notably the Truffle fungus. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon Pigs make a minor appearance in the first film. They are among the many items that the various dragons bring to Dragon Island as tribute to the Red Death. Racing For The Gold In this collection of short videos, ham appears as the highest medal a Viking could win. It was awarded to Snotlout, just before a Monstrous Nightmare (presumably Hookfang) snags the ham and Snotlout with it and flies away. Dragons: Riders of Berk In the episode "Alvin and the Outcasts", Mulch has to go search for Bucket when he disappears while leading the villagers to a cave. Mulch is annoyed at always having to search for Bucket, and calls him a "half wit pig". In the episode "Heather Report, Part 1", Snotlout is trying to impress Heather with Hookfang's abilities, but frustrated with his stubbornness, Snotlout calls him a "''pig headed dragon". ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk In the episode, "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", Tuffnut infiltrates a feast on Outcast Island. The feast table contains a variety of foods, including a very large ham. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Two hams are seen on a table of food that the Twins stole from houses on Berk damaged by a Berserker attack in "Team Astrid". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 In the episode "Turn and Burn", Stoick calls Spitelout "pig-headed" twice; fist when talking to Snotlout after arriving at the Edge, and again when Hiccup is trying to talk Stoick into going back to Storehouse Island to help fight off the Singetails. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Hams are seen on a banquet table on Caldera Cay, when the Defenders of the Wing throw a feast in Snotlout's honor, in the episode "Saving Shattermaster". Hams hanging in the background in the Haddock House are also seen in the episode, "The Longest Day". Dawn of the Dragon Racers Live pigs are not seen in the Movie Short, ''Dawn of the Dragon Racers, but several incidences of large legs of ham are shown in the background. It is possible these are from Wild Boar, but the size and number of them suggest a domestically raised pig. Comics and Graphic Novels ''Dragon Down During Hiccup's opening narration, a man is seen carrying a dead pig. The Serpent's Heir One panel in the graphic novel, ''The Serpent's Heir shows a sty of pink wallowing pigs on the island of Nepenthe. Despite the mysterious dragon roars and the tremoring land, the pigs appear unconcerned. This might be a product of the Foreverwing dragon's sedating breath, who are buried under the island. ''Dragonvine A dead pig is seen on Dragonvine Island, killed by poisoning from the dragonvine plant. Pigs are presumably being raised by the farming tribe there. Games School of Dragons In November 2017, ''School of Dragons released the 'truffle pig' as a farm animal the player could add to their farms. When harvested, pigs will 'find' truffles the player can use to complete Farm Jobs or feed to their dragons. ''Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Live pigs are not seen in this game, but hams appear on the tables at Dragon Trapper campgrounds on various islands. Other Mentions Look And Find: How to Train Your Dragon This children's activity book contains eight scenes for the reader to find hidden objects. In the eighth scene, there are various food items around the Great Hall, including two roast pigs. How to Train Your Dragon (game)'' A minor character appears in this game named Piglegs. Rumblehorn According to Dean DeBlois in the How to Train Your Dragon 2 Film Commentary, the Rumblehorn is based in part on a Truffle Pig. This is a nod to pigs' excellent sense of smell. As an Epithet The use of "pig" in name-calling is seen in a variety of DreamWorks Dragons: The Series episodes. Examples are: References Site Navigation Category:Animals Category:Livestock Category:Dragon Food Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:Dragonvine Category:School of Dragons Category:Human Food